beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 29
is the twenty-ninth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot After the devastating draw, Daichi becomes exhausted and collapses onto the floor. The whole crowd is silent and shocked by the result. Daichi wakes up due to his stomach growling, giving his team a sign of relief. Tyson decides to battle Tala in Daichi's place due to his condition. However, Tala's Wolborg is also damaged due to Strata Dragoon's Great Cutter attack. Both teams are in a deadlock situation, unaware of what is going to happen next. Mr. Dickenson makes up his mind and decides to make the first match a draw leaving both teams at a score of 1 to 1. Due to the condition of the previous bladers who just battled, he also concludes that the team who wins the second match will be crowned champion of the tournament. After all the waiting, Kai appears in the stadium arena with scratches and bruises. It turns out that Kai was training with his Dranzer by doing test battles in order to have an equal advantage as Tyson before his match. He wouldn't be satisfied going up against an opponent who just finished a battle as well. DJ Jazzman almost starts the final match but is interrupted by Mr. Dickenson, who suggests a stadium change that will allows both Beys to use all their powers as the previous dish was too weak. The stadium floor opens to reveal a gigantic stadium hidden under both the Blader's feet. The stadium is called the Wilderness Stadium and its the largest stadium in the history of Beyblade. It also makes it difficult for a stadium out and dishes out lots of freedom. This gives both Tyson and Kai a different strategy in using the stadium to their advantage. Both of them takes out their launchers and prepare themselves for their most difficult battle yet. A flashback happens when Kai along with Bryan and Spencer passes through the grey door giving Tala to question his partner's actions. Both bladers perform powerful launches, smashing Dragoon and Dranzer into each other creating a huge blue shock wave that echoes throughout the stadium. Due to the size of the of the stadium, both Beys are able to reach maximum acceleration and power. They continue to clash with one another pushing them back producing more shock waves which affect Tyson, Kai, and everybody else around the dome. Neither side seems to be giving up as Dragoon and Dranzer keeps creating shock waves after each attack. The effect kicks in and both Tyson and Kai begins to lose their strength. Tyson calls on Dragoon, using Galaxy Turbo Twister. Instead, Kai has other plans and sends his Dranzer up a pillar into the air. Dranzer comes smashing down into the ground canceling out Dragoon's attack. As a result, Dranzer is surrounded by piles of boulders which creates a shield. Dragoon smashes through the boulders playing right into Kai's trap moving into another direction instead of Dranzer. The Bey lands beside Tyson under the stadium and bounces off the platform under his feet. It collapses and he falls into the stadium. Daichi shouts to Tyson to use what he has learned in his previous battles. He uses Dragoon to spin around in a circle to make a sandstorm from under the gravel for defense. The sandstorm sweeps Dranzer off it's feet throwing it against the wall, imitating Daichi's move. The storm becomes too powerful for the platform to handle and crumbles under Kai who joins Tyson in the stadium. Using the sandstorm, Dragoon soars into the air and lands on top of Dranzer imitating Raul and Julia's attack. Dranzer doesn't give up and knocks Dragoon right off it. It goes for an attack but Dragoon dodges missing it and crashes into the wall. Ray and Max talks about Kai's rash decisions during the match. Ray concludes the reason why he joined up with the Blitzkrieg Boys is to have a championship match against Tyson and throughout the whole time, he has been preparing for it. Even though Kai couldn't be like Tyson, his number one priority is to show off his skills and become a better Blader than him. Dranzer gets fired up and surrounds itself in a blue flame and Dragoon keeps the sandstorm going. Both Beys clash once more ending the episode. Major Events *The second match will decide the new World Champions due to Daichi and Tala being unable to continue. *Kai upgraded his Dranzer G to Dranzer GT. *The largest stadium in Beyblade history is revealed. *The final match between BBA Revolution and the Blitzkrieg Boys begins with Tyson against Kai. Characters *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Tala *Hiro Granger *Mr. Dickenson *Blader DJ *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Lee *Max Tate *Rick Anderson *Gary *Michael Summers *Ryu Granger *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Miguel (Flashback) *Claude (Flashback) *Mathilda (Flashback) *Aaron (Flashback) *Mariah *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Eddy *Kevin *Emily Watson Beyblades *Dragoon GT *Dranzer GT Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon GT) vs Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer GT) = Continued in next Episode Trivia Gallery tumblr_oo5rmgtUb91w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo5s4h1udp1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_nmwukjaxiZ1seik2xo9_1280.jpg tumblr_oo6xbwK48h1w4q252o1_1280.jpg MV5BYzY3ZDFhMzItY2U2Zi00M2U5LWFjMGQtYjNjZmRlZjEwMDk4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_305281.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_302875.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_318284.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_321928.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_324802.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_328045.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_333058.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_344891.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_355253.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_358830.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_363577.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_366084.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full-_377281.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full- 402150.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full- 398808.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full- 391454.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full- 388479.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes